Drama High: Book 1: Welcome to Drama High
by minis unite
Summary: 12 demigods that have only been to school half their life. Now, their overly strict mentor, send them to Hogwarts, SCHOOL   gross!   of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The 12 demigods find the magic there, absolutely, lovely.    Rated T for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfic! YAY! **

**Cecelia: minisunite does not own harry potter or PJO. She only owns her character which includes me. Yippee. ( Lord save me! )**

**Me: Yup!**

**Gracie: Can I do the disclaimer next time?**

**Me: If you're good. Now, onto the amazing spontaneous spectacular terrific..**

**Cecelia: We get it!**

**Me: :D NOW, THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy hoggy Hogwarts!**

**Reagan's POV**

"But I hate school! " " Chiron! No! " " You can't do this to us though! " " Gods save us!" " Please, NO! " " CHIRON! I HATE YOU! " " OM MY GODS! NO WAY! " " OMG! LIKE, MOM HELP ME! " " Great, just great! " " FINE! BUT DON"T THINK MY FATHER WON'T HEAR ABOUT THIS! " " I'm okay with that. NOT! " " GOOD GODS SAVE US! "

" ENOUGH! " Chiron shouted. " You all are going to school. It's in England and you shall take a boat there, " " WHAT! NO! I'LL DIE! " Gracie shouted. She was a daughter of Hermes. So you know, whatever.

" As I was saying, you take a boat there, I asked for Poseidon blessing, and then you go on a train. Here are your tickets, maps, lists, trunks, and Hannah, you get to hold the gifts from your parents and Hecate. Plus, there is something in there from a friend of mine. Good luck. Argus will drive you to where you will be loaded on a boat. You have to change your identities. Here are your passports. Farewell. " And with that, he was off.

I was thinking about what to do when we get there. I may have ADHD and dyslexia, but I can think like a daughter of Athena. I'm not. That's Hannah. I'm a daughter of Poseidon. Shocker.

I am fairly pretty. I have lagoon blue eyes and highlights to match. I have midnight black hair and a short temper. I was the one who shouted that I hated Chiron. Oopsies.

Oh Well. He's a man. Well, a centaur really. But, then again…

" Rea! Let's go! " Hannah shouted at me, snapping my thoughts away. " Coming! " I sprinted towards her, not stopping in time so that we both rolled down the hill.

In our group, we have the alpha, Gracie. She's tall and strong, but sweet. She's a daughter of Hermes. **( AN: Sorry to interrupt but, you'll find out why she's leader later on while it's her point of view. )**

Then there were the beta's. Me. Catherine, daughter of Hades, and Ayla, daughter of Artemis, the only one, and Savanna, daughter of Zeus.

The gammas were Zoe, daughter of Ares, Lyra, daughter of Apollo, Jay, son of Hera, only one, Robin, son of Demeter, and Hannah, daughter of Athena.

Then, sadly ,the omegas. Felicity, daughter of Aphrodite, Sam, son of Hephaestus ,and Topaz, daughter of Hestia.

Argus nodded at me as I hopped in the van. As soon as I closed the door, we were off.

"I'm hungry. " " I'm thirsty. " " Well, I'm a human. " I snapped back at them. They giggled. Hannah rolled her eyes. " You're a demigod. Duh. "

I growled. My body grew tense and I reached for my blue and green ocean flower in my hair. It was my weapon. If I thought of one thing, it would appear. I was good at archery and a dagger. Sometimes I asked for gloves with studded knuckles because I'm good at punching and kicking. Hand to Hand combat is my best.

" We're here! " Lyra sang. She had called shot gun waaaaaay before I was born. Just kidding. She pushed Ayla out and got in it. What a good friend.

Argus pulled up to a beach with a big boat. " Woah! " Hannah gasped.

Argus shook his head and pointed at me. Then to the water.

" Do I have to? " I whined. Argus nodded.

I stepped into the waves and whistled. A little cow fish appeared. I whispered to him to find 11 friends. My cow fish nodded.

My friends waited impatiently for 5 minutes. Ah, who am I kiddin'. So did I.

Finally, they got back and we sped off to London. Where our ticket said was King Cross Station.

We hopped off when we reached a river in London and waved goodbye. I dried my friends off and we walked to the train station across the street.

" Now. Where is platform 9? " I asked. " Right in front of us. " Sam told me. I blushed. I had a huge crush on him. Only the girls knew.

Sam had light brown hair that sagged over his eyes just a little. His gorgeous mossy green eyes illuminate when he saw me blushing.

" Ahh. You must be the Scotts! I am Mrs. Weasley. Come come! " A little short stalky woman ushered us to the third barrier in between 9 and 10.

" Right through their sweeties. Just run if your nervous. You first! " Mrs. Weasley pushed me up front.

I blushed and ran into the barrier. Bricks flew past me as I ran.

My feet braked when I reached the other side. People streaming into the train. Beautiful.

I never noticed my friends come out beside me. Nor did I notice a boy come behind me. The boy didn't notice me either because he slammed into me.

I fell backwards, but the boy caught me. When I looked into his eyes, I caught my breath.

He was drop dead beautiful. He had shaggy black hair like mine, but not neat like mine, and emerald green eyes.

" I'm so sorry. " He said. I smiled and shook my head. " It's okay. I'm Reagan by the way. "

" I'm Harry. How old are you? I know it's rude but, I.. " He stuttered. I laughed. " I'm 16. How old are you? " I said.

" Same as you. " He replied. I noticed how he still was holding me.

" Alright love birds break it up. Come on Harry! We got to get on the train! Ronnie misses you! " A boy with red hair and freckles stood beside what I'm guessing his twin.

Harry blushed and let go. I smiled sweetly at the twins, but my eyes flashed a warning. _I'm not the type of girl you want to mess with_. I sent it to their heads. They gaped at me. I felt their stares still on me as I giggled and skipped back to my group of friends.

" Come on girl! We have to go now! " Hannah grabbed my arm, dragging me to a compartment.

As soon as we got there, Hannah bombarded me with questions about Harry.

I giggled. " Hannah, I hate to say it but I'm in love with two boys! Gods help me! " I sighed.

Hannah smirked. " Flirt. Flirt with one with the other in sight. They get jealous. "She sounded like Felicity.

Felicity pocked her head in and said, " Hannah. Dear, I'm the daughter of Aphrodite here. Okay? " She giggled like a maniac and closed the door.

" Ella esta loca. " I said then whistled while twirling my finger in circles next to my head.

Gracie giggled and hopped from above. " Since when did you know Spanish? " She asked.

I shrugged. " Since freshman year. It was that or French. I couldn't choose so I did both. "

Hannah giggled like Felicity did. " Say in French what Harry is to you. "

I sighed then said one sentence: " Il est ma vie. "

Gracie shook her head. " Did I hear right? Or did I hear you say that. "

Hannah awed. " You said that. And it's in the language of looooove. "

Someone opened the door and announced, " Is that true? "

**Gasp! Who is it! You'll find out in chapter two!**

**Just kidding. This is going to be at least 2000 words.**

I blushed. Harry was standing in the doorway to our compartment.

I muttered yes. Then something about getting changed and shoved him out.

" Awkward. " Gracie said. " Tais-toi! " I shouted at her in French. I never took French. I was born there I was better at it than Greek. Tears slid down my face.

I walked out of there and down the hall. Doors opened as I passed, eyes watched my every move. A boy with blonde hair sneered at me but I punched him in the face. Something was calling me and I had to reach it. When I got to the end of the train, I threw open the door, only to see one shape. At first, I thought it was Percy so I smiled but that disappeared.

Sam and Lyra were making out. Lyra was stiff, but every now and then, she'd open her eyes and try to jerk away. Sam was moving his hips. Grinding himself against her. Tears slid down Lyra's face. I knew what this was. It was rape.

Screaming I pushed Sam away from my best friend. Then I punched him, Twice. Three times before he cried in pain. Lyra was kneeling on the ground crying. I took my flower and asked my father for a gift of rope, but not to transform the ocean flower.

My wish was granted and I tied the noob to the railing of the back of the train. Then I cradled Lyra in my arms as she cried. Someone put their hands on my shoulders and two people hugged me and Lyra. I started sobbing. Hannah and Gracie came to me when I was so mean to them. And Harry, my love had come to comfort me.

I made a decision. Since I was only causing trouble here, I decided to go by water. I waited till everyone but my friends and Harry and of course Sam were left before I summoned a wave. My flower turned into a swimsuit which Was slipped on as it turned into it. All Harry and Sam got was a flash of pale skin before I was covered.

" I'll travel like this. It's more comfortable. See ya" I winked at Harry before jumping onto the wave and surfing with my feet.

I stayed at the back of the train to keep an eye on the knocked out Sam. What surprised me though, Lyra was watching me. As I saw the castle, I jumped of the wave and made it disappear. I was dry, thank the Gods, and Lyra had my robes for me.

" Thanks. " Was the only word we said, well I said, while I slipped my clothes over my suit. Then my robe.

" Reagan. You are like a big sister to us. Gracie even told us that this year, you're going to be leader. " Lyra whispered shyly. I smiled at her. " I felt, weird, when Sam.. you know… but I felt desire, lust. I understand why my mom doesn't like guys anymore. I know that if there is a guy like there is Harry for you, I'll be his. Is that okay? " Lyra looked at me and blushed. She was young and wise, shy and smart, beautiful and brave. She made me think before I smiled and said, " Hades yeah. "

Lyra, Hannah, and I were sisters after that. I forgot about Sam and had Savanna fly to get him.

I was thinking about the train ride when I got to the Great Hall of Hogwarts. My name was Reagan Waters so I had a while. Sam, my Sam, no way.

I was interrupted by a lady named Professor McGonagal when she called my name.

A hat was placed on my head.

_Daughter of Posiedon. Hmm. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?_

_Hmmm. I guess, " Gryffindor! "_

_Don't let me down kid. Good luck. You'll need it._

I was shocked but not as shocked as of what happened next.

Sam kissed me.

**OH THE HORROR!**

**Robin: When am I going to be in the story!**

**ME: I MENTIONED YOU TWICE! Anyways, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Ok here is chappie two!**

**Gracie: Can I do the disclaimer? PLEASE!**

**Me: fine.**

**Gracie: YAY! Mini does not open HP or PJO only her characters**

**Chapter 2: Danger, Drama, FASHION!**

**Hannah's POV**

My adrenaline was racing when I saw the Sam kiss Reagan. I couldn't fight him, so when he pulled away, I slapped his face, as did Reagan. Lyra yelled at him in Greek. Fighting broke out.

"Silence! " A voice boomed. " Mr. Kelser, come with me. The rest of you enjoy your meal. " Dumbledoor grabbed Sam's arm tightly and led him out. We all sat back down.

Harry was gripping his fork hard and staring at his food with a glare. I grinned. If only Jay would like me that way.

We finally were able to go back to our dorms. Me and Gracie were whispering about what happened when a girl with bushy hair stepped up to us.

" Sorry, but I'm Hermione Granger. I'm one of Harry's best friends. The other is Ron Weasley. " The girl blushed when she mentioned Ron. I grinned at Gracie. She grinned.

" Hermione, is this Ron boy, does he mean something to you? " Gracie asked. Punching my fist behind our backs.

Hermione blushed again. " Oh. Um, no. We, were only friends! " She stuttered. Gracie and I raised our eyebrows at her. She shuffled her feet. " Alright. I kind of like him. " She looked at our nonbelieving faces and went on. " Um. Well maybe I like him a lot. "

We all smiled. " Come on. It's time for you to have a make over. Let's go! " I announced as me Gracie walked with Hermione in between us, arm in arm.

**At the girls room:**

_A little blush here and there. Then a little lip gloss. Oh, and mascara! _ " Finished. You look beautiful. " I said. Hermione looked in a mirror and gasped. " Think you can help me with my make-up. Maybe, everyday? " She said smiling deviously. Me and Gracie giggled and nodded.

Hermione was beautiful. Her hair was straightened then curled in ringlets. We put half her hair in a bun with a crystal band wrap and flower. The rest lay down around her shoulders.

Her clothes ( remade by me ) were a black skirt with red and gold covered with glitter. Black tights and a red top with black and gold. Then for an under shirt was old socks ( redone by me. Again ) that were black. They now were black with gold and red sparkles every here and there. Then her robe hung off one shoulder when she put her hand on her hip.

To define her chocolate brown eyes, I used brown eyeliner and a smoky grey eye shadow. To finish off her eyes, black mascara that made her dazzling eyes spark. A little blush and then red lip gloss that sparkled. She was irresistible. She was sassy, but still had the perfect good girl look. Amazing what a sewing machine, scissors, glitter, gems, and make-up can do.

" Let's go. " Gracie said. We all were wearing almost the same outfit. Mine was white instead of black and Gracie's was grey. My grey eyes were covered with a light silvery white that made them like a soft fluffy cloud lighted by the moon.

Gracie's blue eyes were covered with blue and grey. Like the color of Felicity's eyes. Now, I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite, but I've been doing this for years to attract Jay.

We walked arm in arm through the Common Room, then down the hallway. We saw Ron walking away from us. Hermione blushed, but I shook my head no and mouthed, _don't look at him. When we walk away, turnaround and wave. Then wink_. Hermione nodded. We sped up a bit catching up to Ron.

We slowed down and walked past him. He stopped. Just before turning the corner, Hermione did as I instructed. I heard her blow a kiss as well. While we were giggling as we rounded the corner, I whispered, " Nice touch. " Hermione didn't blush but turned a bright pink. Then turned white. Ahead of us was a figure covered in blood and white goo. The figure had messy black hair and blue highlights. She looked like…

" Reagan! " I shouted as I ran towards my best friend. She looked up and started crying. " Who did this to you? " I asked as I started crying.

" Sam. " She whispered.

I stood up and handed her to Gracie and Hermione. " Take her to her bed. Ask Ron to help you. " The girls gasped when they turned around and saw Ron standing there.

He walked over and helped carry Reagan. He waved good bye to me. I nodded in return.

Every time I passed something holding books or owls or feathers, they started flying around and exploding. McGonagal called everyone to evacuate to the Great Hall, but I didn't pay attention. My only mission was to hurt Sam. If he thinks he could do IT to my bestie and get away with it, he was WRONG.

I found him sitting in a corner. All the quills, owls, and books floated around me. I could only guess what I looked like. My hair was floating around my head, my eyes were pure silver with no iris. Silver surrounding me. This has only happened to me once before when I was little.

Sam tried to scurry away, but my books and quills locked him. The owls stayed by my side. One particular snowy owl floated right by me. My voice was load and clear when I spoke.

" **Sam Aiden Kelser, you have done the unthinkable to my best friend. Now you must pay. " **I raised my left arm and quills shot at him. Only a few hit him. A trickle of blood ran down his arm. **" You hurt her so I must hurt you! "** I raised my right arm and books flew at him. They hit his face, arms, knees, legs, hands, and feet. Now, a stream of crimson ran down his lip. **" NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! "**

I threw back my head and raised my arms. Everything flew at him. Only the snowy owl stayed by me. "_ You've done enough pain. "_ I looked at the snowy owl. She nodded. I sliced my hands and everything dropped. Well, all the owls went back to their little rooms. The snowy owl stayed for a while before leaving. _" My name is Hedwig by the way. "_

I smiled despite my anger. I knew that I must not do anything else, for it was not wise.

For the next few days, I stayed in bed with Reagan. I was shocked with my powers. Over the years, I guess they had grown stronger. Annabeth, my half-sister, helped me control my powers. Athena blessed me.

Annabeth was 19 years old and her boyfriend, Percy, was 19 too. They had a daughter named Delilah. She was 4 months old. They are thinking about getting married soon.

" Thank you. For helping me. " Reagan's comment dragged me off my thought train. I smiled. I said something like, " Oh no prob. Just doing a good deed for my best friend."

The problem was, Rea was in the bathroom a lot. One day, she came up to me and asked, " I think I'm pregnant." So, I got Hedwig to get a pregnancy test. When Rea took it, it said that she wasn't. We were relieved.

" Why did you have blood on you when I found you? " I asked. Rea didn't say anything but lift her pajama sleeve up to her shoulder. There was a scar there. She slid the sleeve down and pulled up her pant leg and there was another scar there too.

The last scar was on her forehead. It was hidden by her side bangs. It was the shape of a wave. " I've had this since I was born. My mom said it was because my Uncle tried to kill me. It used to be lightning bolt, you know for Zeus, but now it's a wave because Dad flipped it over. Very painful. " She told her short story.

I giggled." Let me get Felicity. BRB. " I raced to Ravenclaw tower. When I knocked on the door, it asked, " To get in, you must answer a question. Which comes first, The sky or ground? " I thought about it then answered: " Both. When the Gods created the Earth, Zeus made the sky and the others made the ground. Then Poseidon made the sea. " The raven looked shocked but then the door flung open.

Felicity was sitting in a couch. " What are you doing here." She said without looking up. " It's about Rea. Love problems. I need your help. " I pleaded.

Felicity stood up and sighed, gesturing to lead the way. I giggled and clapped my hands. Gods, I was turning into an Aphrodite girl.

When we got to the girl's dorm, Reagan was in the bathroom throwing up. Felicity looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head.

Reagan finished and looked up. She cleaned up. And reapplied her make-up. Then she fluffed up her hair a bit. " Girl, we need to get you a new guy. Sam has to stop. Got any ideas Hannah? " Felicity turned towards me. I smiled sheepishly and mumbled about how I already took care of it. Felicity nodded.

" Okay, here's a robe and a towel. Take a shower. And SHAVE. Look at your legs! Ugh. Hannah, get to the outfits. I'll go get my make-up. CYS! " Felicity left.

" CYS? " Reagan asked. I shook my head. " Who knows. Now go get your shower! " I barked, imitating Felicity. Reagan giggled on her way out. " Now these outfits. Hmmm. This skirt with leggings and a fingerless glove will look good. Then a blouse and a glitter tie. Oh! And her shoes… EW! Mary-Jane's? No way. Maybe these boots will do. Yep! " I worked for hours. It took hours for Reagan to get out of the shower.

Felicity returned somewhere after 2:05. " Oooooh. I like it! Mind if you make me one? " She cooed at my outfit for Reagan.

Reagan entered the room. Felicity blow-dried her hair. I put silver glitter in her hair. Then, Felicity did her make-up giving her the night sea look. She changed into her outfit and looked stunning.

" Let's catch Harry. Tomorrow's the dance. " Felicity giggled. " What dance? " I asked. Felicity sighed and rolled her eyes. " The one for Harry defeating Voldemort. Duh! "

I made 5 outfits for Reagan, me, Felicity, Hermione, Gracie, Lyra, Zoe, Ayla,Savanna, Topaz, and Catherine. Then, I made a silver and white gemmed dress for me, that glittered when I moved.

Reagan had a blue and green dress that looked like the ocean.

Gracie had a black and white floral dress. It made her look elegant.

Felicity had a pink and white dress that looked like a wedding dress.

Lyra had a yellow and white dress that made her look like a goddess.

Ayla had a black and sliver gem dress. It was hard to make, but was perfect for her.

Zoe had a black and red dress. It made her look powerful but sassy.

Topaz had a dress that had a charm on it ( thanks to Hermione ) to make it go on fire. It doesn't hurt though. The dress it self is red orange and yellow. She looks like a flame.

Savanna had a shocking black and blue dress that looked like, well, what a daughter of Zeus would wear. It was shockingly beautiful. But, it was also short so I got her some black tights.

Last, I made Catherine's dress which was my favorite. It was plain silver with glitter. It sparkled like the moon.

When I finished the dresses, Felicity had to make all the jewelry and head pieces really quick because we only had 5 hours till the Victory dance.

I took a stroll through the hallways, smiling and waving at everyone. My designs had become famous. As I turned around a corner, someone grabbed me, put their hand over my mouth to silence me. It was Jay.

I looked at him with questioning eyes. He nodded his head to the wall across from us. 4 ways down. It was Harry and he was strapped to the wall kissing Ginny. My eyes grew wide. The two broke the kiss and walked down the hall.

Harry had a blank look on his face while Ginny had smug one. Out of the blue, Jay pulled me into him and started kissing me.

_He must be doing this to keep Harry and Ginny from getting onto us. _I thought sadly. I kissed him back, but not as enthusiastically as I would have. He pulled me up onto him and made me wrap my legs around him. This time, he started kissing me with so much force and love, it's hard not to do the same.

Harry and Ginny passed and I jumped down off him. " Good thinking. " I said. I walked away with a wink. _Just to confuse him._

**Whadda think? It was 2,255 words long. I'm proud of my self. Review! PLEASE!**

**Gracie: You're such a begger.**

**Reagan: Why do I have to be so, scariffic? **

**Me: Cuz I made you that way! **

**Hannah: I really wish me and Jay did that! * sigh ***

**Jay: What did you say?**

**Me: She said, that you and her really…. * gets a mouthful of paper ***

**Hannah: I said, that I wish that we really got along like we do in the story! * smiles at me ***

**Jay: Well, I guess we could.. but only if Gracie and her friends stop pranking me!**

**Gracie: Fine. But ONLY for Hannah's relationship with you.**

**Hannah: Gracie! * jumps on her ***

**Me: Okay… Just review while I actually tell Jay what happened! TTYL!**


End file.
